The Graveyard
by Doa Ali
Summary: Dante is supposed to meet up with some fallen angle sto meeat with Pepper, when he eventually bumps right into Nora.


Nora didn't quite like the devilcraft drink that she drank that first day of training, and today, she asked me for two bottles of it. I wonder what had gotten into her. Blakley hadn't said anything about the taste to Ethan to tell me about. Ethan is Blakley's and my information passer. I've never seen or even met Blakley before of now Black Hand's death.

I can't stop thinking of the way Nora had almost kissed me when I mind-tricked her. She'd looked so serious about it all, like she'd actually wanted to kiss. Our lips were this close when Nora jerked back, clearly thinking of Patch. When this Nepilim war ends, I'm going to serously make a move for those legs that Nora has got.

All she cares about is Patch. They broke up and everyone knows it, but I still know that they have feelings for each other and furthur, is that they actually are still together. There is no way to hide it. I mean when I broke into her mind during the mind-trick, I could still see the memories of Patch still hidden deep down there, but still there.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling still re-living the moments that I'd been so close to Nora.

I was betraying Nora, new leader of the Nephilim.

The bell of the house rings and I stand up, ready to leave the room after takinga a quick glimpse at the clock. 2:45, right on time.

I get to the door and open up to see Ethan standing, as fidgety as always holding a cardboard box that has hue of blue. Even covered up, Devlicraft seemed to still be able to glow with a haunting blue hue that was always there.

"Blakley wanted to know why you keep making the Devilcraft to use against the Blak Hand's daughter and said to ask for permission to make some that work against the fallen angles. Cheshvan will be war time this year, and it's about time that you begin to train against the fallen angles," Ethan says.

"Tell Blakley that he can wait. And I need more of that Devilcraft drink that he made, at least fifteen of them. Leader of the Nephilim asked me to ask for more" I lie.

Ethan nods and turns around to leave after handing the box over into my hands.

Nudging the door closed with my foot, I place the box at the counter top of my kitchen. Making sure that all the blinds are closed and ano eyes other than mine can see, I open the box, revealing whips that are 3 feet long at the most, enhanced in devilcraft.

Later that night, Pepper gets his call and we decide our meeting place. The local graveyard. I see Pepper as he comes down to the mausoleum, and take my position uphill, to mkae sure that there aren't any spies around, and making sure that Pepper came in on his own. At the corner of my eye, I see something move. craning my neck slightly, I see a black scrawny dog tat looks llike he hasn't eaten in weeks combined.

First, the dog walks toward me, then takes in interest into something else. A girl. Though not just any girl, but Nora Grey.

I make myself as slient as i can get, and take myself go down to the mausoleum.

Nora definetly wasn't going to be here alone. She would'nt bring Patch alone. I rack my brain to someone else she could have brought along... and come up with one more person.

Scott.

He had to be in this mess somehow, the way that he had always treated her, like she was actually the Black Hand, though he never dared to even come up front.

That's it, it is Scott, and he was in disguise as Pepper. I race down to the mausoleum and see Scott right outside. The fallen angles hadn't yet made it here, leaving me on my own.

Scott has his back to me and I carefuly pull up my shirt and remove an enhanced whip. Thats when I kick into action, with the hepl of the devilcraft drink making me more powerful than I couls ever be before.

I first whip Scott on his back, hearing him curse under his breath. He turns around and I pull my arm back and with tons of force, whip Scott on his chest. I keep whiping him as he keeps cursing under his breath. When he is on the ground, face down, I grab him by his wrists and tie the devilcraft whip around the as a rope. Instantly, Scott begins to fade.

Finding Patch wasn't hard aat all. i could literaly him lingereing around. I take the last two devilcraft enhanced whips from my shirt, and hunt down Patch. As soon as i see him, lucky me, his back is to me.

I jump on his back, pinning him to the ground. Patch was obviously strong due to being a fallen angel, and trys to fight me off. He rolls and I finfd myself under his grip, which is pinning me down to the ground from my shoulders. I grip the whips in my hand tightly and whip Patch on is back.

He couldn't feel anything. Of course, this was going to be harder than I'd expected.

I shove Patch off me and take in control fast, making sure that Patch doesn't notice what is going on. I spread one of the whips in a straight line and shove Patch ontop of it. I hold him in the position that he had, just moments ago, held me. I bring either sides of the whip, over Patch's arms and chets, knotting him wit his arms pinned to his side. I feel the sides of mouth curl up, and stare down at Patch, as his black sea eyes glare at me.

"Now for Nora," I say aloud, making sure that Patch heard me loud and clear. His eyes begin to close as the Devilcraft kicks in.

I make my way up the hill to where Nora had been last.


End file.
